tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Packard
Island of Sodor |affiliation=Sodor Construction Company |occupation=Construction boss |parents=Mr. Packard}} Miss Jenny Packard, commonly known simply as Miss Jenny, is an Irish woman who is the owner of the Sodor Construction Company and takes responsibility for a number of the bigger building projects around Sodor along with the Foreman. Bio Miss Jenny inherited the construction company from her father, Mr. Packard, who founded the company. When Jack foolishly tried to take over a job and overturned, Miss Jenny was glad that he was not hurt but was disappointed that he disobeyed her "Safety First" rule meaning where they do not belong. She gave Jack another chance so that he could do better the following day. She praised him for his bravery and accepted and welcomed him into the Pack. Later, she showed the Fat Controller around for a tour to see the site for a new school that the Pack were preparing. Whilst digging into the ground, Oliver hit something hard and his operator suggested it could be important, so the Foreman called Miss Jenny, who called the Fat Controller, who called the Experts, who realised that Oliver had discovered a complete dinosaur skeleton. She and the Foreman told the Pack to work carefully at the Warehouse or anyone who caused accidents would be sent back to the yards. As Ned was about to be sent away due to being blamed for knocking over slates, Jack admitted to Miss Jenny that he knocked over the slates and sent him back to the yards instead of Ned. When she hears about the news that Max and Monty had been causing a lot of trouble and Thomas was covered in concrete, she scolded them and then explained that they are all part of the team and there is no such thing as most important. She also scolded Patrick for bragging about concrete. When she told Kelly about Isobella coming off the road and teetering on a bridge, she encouraged Kelly to rescue Isobella. Miss Jenny told the Pack that mud can be dangerous and told Max and Monty to be careful. She called Byron to rescue Alfie after he became trapped in thick mud and encouraged him to pull Alfie out of the mud. She scolded Max and Monty again and made them spend the next three days in the sheds. Miss Jenny told the Pack to be careful so they could prop the lightning tree before it fell over and she praised Jack, Alfie, Oliver and Kelly for saving the lightning tree, but scolded Max and Monty once again for running into it and ordered them to return to the yards. She sent Thomas and the Pack to Dryaw FC to clear debris from the car park after a bad storm and she discovered that mole hills had been formed on the field, so she called on Buster to go and flatten the mole hills. Miss Jenny informed Nelson that Thomas had an accident at Maithwaite Crossing and the Fat Controller needed him to take Thomas to the repair yard. Miss Jenny also allowed Max, Monty and Buster to test the Sodor Racetrack and told Max and Monty not to do any speeding. She also showed the Foreman some demolition plans and told Oliver and Ned to get to work. She also praised Alfie for saving a cat and her three kittens before a wall collapsed. After the Pack ran out of fuel and became stuck with the exception of Isobella, she called the Fat Controller to send Thomas to deliver the fuel to Isobella at Cronk and sent her to collect and deliver it to the Library Building Site. She praised Isobella for delivering the fuel to the Pack successfully. Later, the Fat Controller called Miss Jenny to say that Thomas had been found at Great Waterton after going missing and she told the Pack to help restore the town. Persona Jenny Packard is a kind and friendly lady, however when needed she can be stern. She takes pride in her job. When she is pleased with someone, she compliments them with "You'd make a mother proud!" Appearances Voice Actors * Fu Suzuki (Japan; sixth season only) * Ikumi Sugiyama (Japan; The Great Discovery only) Merchandise * Capsule Plarail es:Jenny Packard he:ג'ני פקארד pl:Pani Joasia ru:Дженни Паккард Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Staff Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Pack Category:Female characters